


A Secret Revealed

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Secret Identity, Steve Trevor Lives, True Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Ares dies, that doesn’t lessen the pain. Steve’s gone. Sacrificed himself for the world, he will be another name to the ever growing list of unsung heroes. But she will remember him, she will not let go of that love they shared, however short.The sun is raising, she doesn’t cry, not yet. And then, she hears it.“Nicely done Diana.”
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 30





	A Secret Revealed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peggyleads (nani1986)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nani1986/gifts).



> For my lovely friend, who is awesome an in need of a cheering up. Also, surprise! You get TWO fics, enjoy!

Diana screams, her wail of anguish echoes in the night. Her fury against Ares is mighty, so she does what any Amazon would, stands tall and proud and fights. She fights with every ounce of everything that she is.

Ares dies, that doesn’t lessen the pain. Steve’s gone. Sacrificed himself for the world, he will be another name to the ever growing list of unsung heroes. But she will remember him, she will not let go of that love they shared, however short. 

The sun is raising, she doesn’t cry, not yet. And then, she hears it.

“Nicely done Diana.”

She freezes, it can’t be. Steve died, she saw the explosion. But when she turns, he stands there, whole and safe, not a single scratch on him. Her jaw drops, her eyes burn with unshed tears and her hands shake. “It can’t be.” Her voice is trembling. “What madness is this?”

Steve, handsome, smiling Steve, shakes his head. “No madness Diana. Simply, well, I have a secret of my own. One that I simply couldn’t share with you yet.”

She reaches out, touches his face and near flinches, he’s warm to the touch and his skin is just as she remembers it to be, “And what is that?” She will not weep. Not yet. 

Steve offers his hand, on instinct, she takes it. His fingers curls around hers, and begins pulling her away from the soldiers, none dare stop them. No one wants to fight a woman who destroyed another man with lightening, much less one that can lift a tank with no troubles. “I will tell you,” Steve tells her. “But when we are alone. All the truth, about me and my family. But only when we are alone.”

There’s something in his voice, a hidden fear that she can almost hear. He hides it well, but she’s not a normal woman, is she? No, she was trained in many arenas and she has long learned to see past masks. “Very well.” She agrees.

They meet with Charlie, Sameer and Chief. All of them glad to see them alive, all of them more than a little in awe that they both survived. Sameer believes in her now, truly and completely. Chief simply smiles a secret smile that speaks louder than any word he could say. Charlie is both afraid and glad, glad that she stood up and fought a battle he couldn’t. They go in search of food and a place to rest their heads.

They find a small inn and get a pair of rooms. They eat their fill, a celebratory mood hangs in the air, but she keeps shooting glances at Steve, as if to make sure that he is, in fact, there. Alive and well. Steve smiles and indulges her.

It is only in the privacy of their room, that Steve perches on the bed, he is tense and she can see it. The look in his eyes has changed to a haunted one. “Well,” he starts. “Here goes the truth: I am a dhampir Diana.” At her bland look, he shrugs. He’s still tense and almost ready to flee. “What that means, is that I am the son of a human and a vampire. Also, right, you probably don’t know what a vampire is. Well, a vampire is someone who is dead, but still lives and lives of blood. They drink it to survive.”

She frowns, “Like an Empusa?”

Steve’s eyes go wide – that’s not the first time he’s heard the term – then blinks and gives a tiny nod. “In a way. I don’t go around seducing anyone though. Well, maybe if I’m really desperate. I tend to go after criminals and even then, I don’t kill. I just drink enough to survive. And when that fails, I drink animal blood.”

“Can you shift?”

“Yes. I can turn into a bat – that’s how I survive, and a wolf. I also have a better stamina than normal men. I could enchant someone to obey me, but I seldom do that. Listen, I know this is strange and I’ll understand if you want me to leave…” he stands, but her hand shot up to stop him.

“How is it possible?”

“My mother fell for a vampire, and he for her. And I’m the result.”

Her head spins, this is something so unexpected, it should be unwelcome. But oddly enough, it doesn’t feel wrong. “Can you die?”

Steve nods. “If I get stabbed in the heart, beheaded or burnt. That way I can die, and no, I won’t age beyond now. At least, that’s what my father said.”

“Where’s your father now?”

Steve’s eyes grow sorrowful, “Dead and gone. Vampire hunter got him.” He gives her a rueful smile, “The watch? He gave it to me before… well. I think he knew, I think he knew that one day someone was going to catch up with him and he’d be no more. He was right.”

“Is there anyone there wanting to ‘catch up’ with you?” Fear grips her, she doesn’t want to loose him. Not after nearly doing so just a few hours before. 

“I’m sure there are,” Steve nods. “But I pass better than actual vampires, because I can also eat normal food in small quantities, so people don’t pay too much attention to me. There are those who hunt us, but they’re fewer. Less organized too.”

Well, that’s a relief. In a way, it feels good knowing that Steve can eat food of a normal person. Also, that fewer people are hunting him, it’s a good thing that he looks the way he does. “Well, that’s good.”

“Does it bother you, Diana? I’ll understand if you want me to leave. I mean, I pretty much lied to you about what I am. Most people would consider me a monster.”

“I should be angry, I think I will be in a day or so; right now, I’m just happy that you’re alive. And I intent on living in the here and the now. Ares is dead, war will end soon, I hope and then, well… I’ll worry about everything after. And no, I don’t consider you a monster. I should, I grew up with stories, but I know you, you can’t help your nature, but above that, you are a good man. One that I’m glad that I love.”

“Oh that’s a relief!” Steve smiled at her, eyes sparkling and his posture had relaxed considerably. “Well then, how about we sleep? Yes, Diana, I sleep. I need to.” He rests his forehead against hers and whispers, “I love you too.”

She smiles softly at him. Then says, “A fine idea, on sleep, I mean. I could use some rest. We both could. Does that mean we have forever?” It’s almost childish how much the idea pleases her, as if she were a child who had been given the greatest gift and has been given the reassurance that the gift will not break ever.

“We have forever. As longs as you’ll want me, I’ll be at your side.”

She pulls him to her, rest her hand on his chest and feels the comforting beat of his heart. She kisses him lightly on his lips. “Come to bed, lover.” She says against his lips.

“As my Goddess demands.”

She can’t help it, she laughs.


End file.
